The present invention relates to an automatic vending machine which provides a dynamic display of its merchandise.
Automatic vending machines are located in public places and offer a variety of merchandise such as hot and cold drinks, pastry, sweets, etc. Capturing the attention of passersby, that is, of potential customers, has a decisive effect on the sales volume of these machines. The operators of the machines therefore make every effort to catch the eye, e.g., by colorful graphic representations of their wares. Here, however, they must overcome the resistance developed, perhaps in self-defense, by the over-stimulated eyes of a public inundated with advertisements, posters, fliers, etc., and who is thus less and less attracted by static pictures. However, as research has shown, whenever advertisers realized that xe2x80x9cmotion sellsxe2x80x9d and switched from static to dynamic representation, sales increased by 10-15%.
It is thus one of the objects of the present invention to provide, at very little additional expense, an automatic vending machine that provides a dynamic, attractive display of the merchandise offered on its front face, is largely vandal-proof, and can be disposed in public places without a need to watch over it.
According to the invention, the above object is achieved by providing an automatic vending machine having a front door, comprising at least one window-like opening in said front door; a panel consisting of an array of cylindrical lenses located and fixedly mounted in said window-like opening; a translucent image carrier bearing a computer-processed image of at least one object to be shown in dynamic display, said image carrier being mounted behind said array of lenses; at least one light source disposed behind said image-carrying panel, and means for producing a relative, linearly reciprocating movement between said array of lenses and said image carrier in a direction perpendicular to the axial extent of said lenses; wherein, in the course of said relative movement, said array of cylindrical lenses provides a succession of compound, virtual, enlarged images, producing an animated effect.